This invention relates to an elevator for storing granular material, and in particular to a grain elevator.
In the following description and appended claims, the term granular material is intended to mean any grain-like material such as those stored in silos or grain elevators. While the primary purpose of the elevator is for storing grain, it can also be used for storing other granular materials such as bulk fertilizer.
The grain elevator art has been and is relatively static, i.e. the basic design of grain elevators has not changed substantially for many years. A search in the grain elevator art discloses little prior art. Such art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 281,214, issued to W. Watson on July 10, 1883; 867,962, issued to W. L. Finton on Oct. 15, 1907; 1,580,073, issued to W. O. Nothnagel on Apr. 6, 1926; and 3,931,877, issued to L. L. Albaugh on Jan. 13, 1976.
One of the problems posed by existing grain elevators is that they represent a fire hazard. If a fire starts in one section of the elevator, it quickly spreads throughout the whole elevator. Another problem is that, in general, grain elevators, regardless of their size, are constructed completely on site, i.e. the entire structure is produced at the location where the elevator is desired. Thus, a large work force and vast quantities of material must be provided at the site.
The object of the present invention is to alleviate at least partially the above-mentioned problems by providing a simple modular elevator structure, the modules of which can be prefabricated, and which prevent fire spreading throughout the elevator.